The Way the Waves Sing
by sunlit insomnia
Summary: While spending the night in the moon pool cave,Cleo is taken by strange pirates and only Lewis can save her.Discovering that he now has a merman tail,he find and saves her.But a 'deserted' island brings more than they expect. Will 'I love you' be enough?
1. 1One

**My first H2o fic! Yay! It's going to be kind of short, so the chapters are gonna be short so that I can spread it out into differnt enteries. The title took forever! but, any, I hope you like. it's a total CleoxLewis fic. Enjoiii!!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

1

Cleo's head emerged from the glassy, blue water. Waiting inside Maiko Island's moon pool cave, Lewis ran his fingers nervously through the sand. Their gazes lingered onto each other's lips. Smiling all the while, Cleo glided through the water and pulled her body into the shore. Her golden tail drifted in and out of the water.

A bright rosy pink color stained Cleo's cheeks. She smiled nervously as Lewis slid closer to her.

"Hey," she managed to choke out.

"I wasn't sure you'd show," Lewis said back.

Cleo leaned back and looked out the top of the cave. The moon was only a dim sliver, but stars littered the sky like thousands of tiny diamonds.

"Of _course_ I'd come, Lewis," Cleo smiled, "I really like you, you know that."

Lewis looked down embarrassed. His cheeks rimming bright red, Lewis preoccupied himself, etching little characters in the sand. They were simple figures holding hands, one with a mermaid tail and one without. He drew a heart around it happily, but nervously moved his hand in front of it so Cleo couldn't see it.

"Are you sure the word is _like_?" Lewis asked.

"Lewis, don't worry," Cleo responded, "I _really_ like you, a lot."

Lewis smiled, wishing Cleo meant more.

"I brought sleeping bags," he said, "I thought we could camp out under the stars tonight. You know, just us, without Rikki or Emma."

"That sounds great," Cleo exclaimed.

Lewis stood and began rolling the sleeping bags out, making sure no not have them too close or too far away from each other.

Cleo pulled her tail out of the water the rest of the way, her face bright and smiling. _What's this?_ She spotted the picture Lewis had drawn. Inching herself closer, she sighed. She had to admit it, she did love Lewis. She was just afraid of completely destroying their friendship if they got back together again. With the corner of her eye, she glanced over at Lewis. He rolled out her sleeping bag, throwing her a cheeringly calming smile.

Nervously, Cleo smiled out at the blue ocean water. She knew her mermaidness was the only thing that separated her from being with Lewis. She knew he would always keep it a secret, but Lewis was always looking for answers, for cures. Cleo wished Lewis could just accept that it was magic that made her and Emma and Rikki into mermaids, and that he would end up wasting his life away if he wanted to pursue his time in finding a cure.

Always she had wished that Lewis was just a little bit less scientific. She wanted to just be able to be herself around Lewis, even as a mermaid, without all the tests. Cleo sighed and watched tiny waves begin to grow in the moon pool. Someone was coming.

Rikki emerged from the water's surface, followed by Emma.

"Emma?! Rikki!?" Cleo asked angrily.

She had luckily dried off enough to turn back to her human form.

"What are you two doing here?" Lewis asked, just finishing rolling out Cleo's sleeping bag.

"We were looking for Cleo," Emma answered, " We have something really important to tell her."

"Well what is it? I told you guys that I had my date with Lewis tonight!" Cleo stood up, her expression cross.

"Oh, that was tonight?" Rikki lied, "We thought you said tomorrow night."

Cleo crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Sure you did."

"No- we're serious," Rikki replied, "We just wanted to tell you that we found out that our English teacher is the hospital, so we don't have to write that 50 page essay anymore. Isn't it great?!"

"No. _That's _the important information?" Cleo slumped.

"How is that not great!? Do you know all that we can do _instead_ of writing that stupid essay?

We were going to throw a little party with just the three of us."

Cleo's stance didn't falter.

"We're _really_ sorry, Cleo. I knew your date was tonight, but Rikki convinced me that you had said tomorrow night," Emma confessed, then turned to Rikki, "And forget about that party."

Rikki smirked.

"Thanks Em," Cleo smiled, then directed her speech to Rikki, "At least _you_ tell the truth."

"Oh, well I'm _sorry_ that I heard you say tomorrow night, instead of _to_night," Rikki spat.

Both Emma and Cleo rolled their eyes.

"Come on," Emma pulled Rikki under water.

"What about our party?" Rikki asked before her and Emma dunked under and swam out of the moon pool.

Cleo stared down at the sand embarrassed.

"Sorry about them," Cleo apologized softly.

"Don't worry about it!" Lewis said back sweetly, "It's not your fault. You know Rikki, she's…well, you know."

Cleo smiled, her face turned red and bile churned in her stomach.


	2. 2Two

**Ok, chapter two. It's kinda, like, really short, but sweet. :) Enjoy!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

2

Lying on their backs, Cleo and Lewis gazed up at the stars. Cleo's hair blanketed out around her face and tickled Lewis's cheek.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," Cleo smiled.

"And look," Lewis observed, pointing at a formation of stars, "There's Aquarius."

"What?" Cleo asked.

"Aquarius, the constellation."

"Oh, right. We learned about that in astronomy," Cleo searched the night sky with her eyes, "But, I don't see it."

"See?" Lewis asked as he took her hand in his and directed her in the position of the stars.

"Lewis, all I see are a bunch of stars," Cleo laughed, turning her head to face him.

Lewis couldn't help but smile and stare into Cleo's deep brown eyes. Almost unconsciously, their faces moved closer to each other. Cleo's cheeks flushed as her eyes moved down to Lewis' lips.

Their eyes met skittishly, afraid to hold each other's stare for too long. Soon Cleo closed her eyes and melted into heaven.

Gingerly, their lips touched. Invisible lightning coursed through their bodies. Tongues intertwined, but for only a moment, while they were caught in their own secret haven. Their heads leaned back onto clouds as they slowly pulled away.

Who would have thought that so much could happen in a single moment that had only lasted three seconds long?

Silently, Cleo and Lewis rolled onto their backs, staring back up at the stars. Suddenly, Cleo didn't seem worried about anything. The fact that Lewis was constantly testing her mermaidness didn't matter anymore. And the kiss had proved it. Her cheeks blushed again, but this time only of happiness. And so they lie there relaxed and let their natural happy high fade away.

Silence consumed the cave, except for the chirping of crickets. Lewis glanced over at Cleo. Her eyelids batted slowly; she was drifting into sleep. Lewis pulled her hand into his. This action woke Cleo up, but only enough to smile at Lewis and nod back off.

A caring smile grew across Lewis' face as he joined her in dreamland.


	3. 3Three

**Hi! Here's chapter three! I'm really hoping to get some more replies! So please, if you read it, reply. Thanks and enjoiii!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

3

"Lewis!" a faint cry called.

Lewis snapped out of his sleep. His red eyelids struggled to stay open and he sat up tiredly. His blurred vision slowly became clear as he blinked the crust out of his eyes. For a moment he forgot that he had been sleeping in the cave of Maiko island.

Wiping the fearful sweat from his forehead, he glanced over at Cleo. Except Cleo wasn't there.

"Lewis!" the voice called out again, it was even softer than before and seemed to be coming from outside the moon pool.

"What?" Lewis whispered, "Hello?! Is someone there?!"

Shuffling out of his sleeping bag, Lewis attempted to stand.

But he couldn't. He was being held down by…

Lewis gasped. He couldn't even think of the word that was now bound to him. In place of his legs sat a long silvery blue tail.

"This can't be happening," Lewis whispered, staring in shock at his tail.

_But how? I hadn't even gone in the water? And it isn't a full moon…_

"Lewis!"

This time the voice was louder and familiar.

"Cleo!?" Lewis shouted back.

Lewis looked around nervously, dreading what he had to soon accept. The voice was undoubtedly coming from the entrance of the moon pool. He had no choice, he had to swim.

Taking one last breath, Lewis plunged into the darkened waters. He was immediately stung with the icy pang of the ocean water. Anxiously, he swam under the cave, afraid of what he might on the other side.

Lewis was greeted by darkness as his head broke the water. The stars were still out, and the moon was farther in the sky. A thin haze got in the way of Lewis' sight. He strained to see through the haze, but still couldn't see anything. Pulling in a quick breath, Lewis dropped back into the depths of the sea.

He was surprised at how easy swimming came to him. He was able to catch up to 80 mile an hour speeds in less than 10 seconds. There had to be someway to communicate with Cleo. Didn't mermaids have some kind of telepathic powers? Lewis childishly tried it. _Cleo? Cleo? Are you out there?_

Closing his eyes, he directly pictured Cleo's face in his head. Her adorable smile and sparkling eyes. He even loved the way she was sometimes klutzy. That was just the way Cleo was, and he loved her for that. And their kiss. Unconsciously, Lewis just floated in the open water, playing their kiss over and over in his head. The feeling was unlike anything he had even felt. It was the perfect moment- him and Cleo.

A long, high-pitched sigh broke the water. Lewis jerked out of his daydreams, swimming furiously the surface for air. A soft hum was illuminating the air around him. The hum grew into a pure, loosely floating song. It was so beautiful…

"Cleo!" Lewis shouted.

He knew the voice was familiar.

"I'm coming Cleo!" he shouted again, and zoomed through the water, determined to find the one he loved.


End file.
